A Knight and a Princess: Drabbles
by alittlesummerwine
Summary: A series of drabbles concerning Batman and Wonder Woman. Set during JL and JLU time frames. BMWW. Each one is dedicated to one of my reviewers. Thanks!
1. That Don't Impress Me Much

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DC Characters or the Justice League in this or any additional drabbles.**

**A series of BMWW drabbles. Just not sure I can make them into one-shots. And I'm not counting the lyrics towards my final word count. That's just something I like to do for fun. Fun I say!**

**Drabble #1: That Don't Impress Me Much (100)**

_"I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart/But you've got being right down to an art" - Shania Twain_

There was something about him. He cut an impressive figure, one made surprising by the fact that he was simply and only human. Putting aside all the toys, the gadgets and the gears, he was little more than a man who had lost his parents, who now fought to preserve their memory and to protect the city that had taken them from him.

He had been born Bruce Wayne. He had given birth to Batman.

Yet he was so much more than each of them – he was a combination of things that had earned her respect and stolen her heart.

**Next Drabble : Out Tonight**

**My first drabble ever! How'm I doing so far? A little nervous...**


	2. Out Tonight for Icha

**Drabble #2: Out Tonight (100)**

**Dedicated to Icha and her love of azure eyes!**

"_Let's go out tonight/I have to go out tonight" - Rent_

Glancing in the mirror, she smiled at the reflection that stared back at her, the happy tilt to her lips, the satisfied gleam in her azure eyes.

She had taken extra care with her appearance this evening, donning something both stylish and comfortable, something befitting an evening at Wayne Manor and worthy of whatever delicious concoction Alfred would have prepared.

It was her first date with Bruce, an event she considered a long time coming and deserved whatever extra attention she could devote to making sure that it was a night to remember.

After all, she intended to wow him.

**Next Drabble : I Feel Lucky**


	3. I Feel Lucky for queenoflanval

**Drabble #3: I Feel Lucky (100)**

**Dedicated to queenoflanval for the incredibly sweet review of JMMMB!**

"_Hot dog, I feel lucky tonight/I feel lucky/I feel lucky, yeah!" – Mary Chapin Carpenter_

Peering down at the cards in her hand, she struggled to keep the curving smile from her lips before looking around the table at the other six occupants. She wasn't entirely sure who had initiated Justice League poker night, but whoever the idea had stemmed from, it had provided some much needed relaxation time for the seven of them.

Batman included.

His being there had surprised her and yet, time and again, he showed up. His ability to bluff was unparalleled, but somehow, she was less than surprised.

Tonight, she was going to up the ante. She was feeling lucky.

**Next Drabble : Africa**


	4. Africa for SiriusLover4ever

**Drabble #4: Africa (100)**

**Dedicated to SiriusLover4ever, my Little Colt.**

_"I've blessed the rains down in Africa/Gonna take some time to do the things we never had" - Toto_

He glanced down at his muddied hands, filthy from digging through the dirt when he had believed that Diana had gone down saving Gorilla City from that missile.

He should have known better.

Something had simply short-circuited in his brain, causing him to practically fly toward the missile that lay buried in the ground, Diana beneath it. He had been thinking of nothing but hurrying to her aid, a hot rush of worry and concern clogging his brain from all logical thought.

His efforts had been futile, but to him, absolutely necessary.

And for those efforts, she had kissed him.

**Next Drabble : Keep Me Hanging On**

**I've decided to devote the rest of these drabbles to those of you who have reviewed me during the month of February. I appreciate and love all of you! If there's a title or idea you want me to try, let me know - or try and earn yourself a drabble!**


	5. Keep Me Hanging On for Lavender Gaia

**Drabble #5: Keep Me Hanging On (100)**

**Dedicated to LG. Thanks for being my beta!**

"_Why do you keep coming 'round, playing with my heart?" – Kim Wilde_

Nailing the droid with a vicious right hook, she paused; bouncing lightly on the balls of her heels as she huffed, sweat dripping in gay abandon to the floor.

And as she sought breath, the image of a cowled figure in a dark cape sprang to her mind, spurring her once again to begin pummeling the droid with a series of punches and kicks that left it, in less than thirty seconds, in desperate need of repair.

Sensing a presence, she turned to see the object of her frustration skulking in the doorway and smiled. "Looks like it's your turn."


	6. Perhaps Perhaps Perhaps for DWParsnip

**Drabble #6: Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps (100)**

**Dedicated to DWParsnip - because you wrote a great story about the fourth reason.**

"_You won't admit you love me and so, how am I ever to know? You only tell me perhaps, perhaps, perhaps" - Cake_

She sat on the edge of her bed, staring out the windows at the stars as she ran the brush through her tangled locks, wet from the shower. Her mind was clearly not on the task, lost in thought as she relived moments from all that had occurred today.

In the shadows of Gotham, he had given her three reasons why they couldn't work. Three excuses. Three attempts to convince her that a relationship between them couldn't work.

And then he had given her three reasons to believe in hope and a possibility: his concern, his affection, and his song.

**Next Drabble : Chemicals Between Us**


	7. Chemicals Between Us for T

**Drabble #7: Chemicals Between Us (100)**

**Dedicated to Reviewer T - thanks for the constant and faithful reviews!**

"_Chemicals between us…as we lie in this bed" - Bush_

She woke up slowly, stretching out until her hand encountered warm skin. For a moment, she was surprised and then a grin slowly lit her face and she inched closer to that scent of masculinity, of sweat and something that she couldn't quite name.

Murmuring in his sleep, he tucked her into his side, wrapping his arm around her waist in an easy movement that touched her heart and allowed her to burrow deeper into him.

And as she fell back to sleep, a slight smile to her lips, she contentedly decided that she could get used to mornings after.

**Next Drabble : You'll Always Be Loved By Me**


	8. You'll Always Be Loved by Me for JLAFan

**Drabble #8: You'll Always Be Loved By Me (100)**

**Dedicated to JLAFan - cuz I lurve you, AU Self!**

"_As long as there's air to breath, you'll always be loved by me" – Brooks & Dunn_

She had never thought about her immortality before, never had to when she'd been amongst her Amazon sisters. But here in Man's World, things were different and death was a frequent occurrence.

It had never been a burden, never even been something to consider.

And now, she was forced to think about it, to decide how it could affect her relationship with Bruce. He was forced to live in the here and now, but she was potentially going to be around forever – to watch him fade with time was something she was unsure that she could handle.

But she would.

**Next Drabble : Another Cup of Coffee**


	9. Another Cup of Coffee for Daxo

**Drabble #9: Another Cup of Coffee**

**Dedicated to Daxo - thanks for the review!**

"_I've read a lot of books but I couldn't see between the lines, I'll have another cup of coffee if you don't mind" – Cowboy Mouth_

Coffee was the life force behind the Justice League and one man in particular: Batman. Diana had long ago given up trying to decipher how many cups of coffee the man went through per day.

All she knew was that it had to be pure caffeine running through his veins some days. The man was a philanthropist, a vigilante, a business man, and most recently, her lover.

And apparently all these titles took a toll on his sleeping. Little surprise, she mused, trying to keep up with so many things.

Maybe she would let him rest tonight.

And maybe not.

**Next Drabble : White Flag**


	10. White Flag for Lauren

**Drabble #10: White Flag (100)**

**To Lauren, another of my faithful reviewers - merci!**

"_There will be no white flag upon my door, I'm in love and always will be…" – Dido_

He wondered idly if he would need a white flag, some symbolic peace offering that would keep her from kicking him out once she saw his face in the door. He knew that she was angry with him, no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

He'd seen the training room droids. He knew better than to believe her.

Stopping outside the Monitor Womb, he watched as she paced the room rather than sitting as was her usual habit.

He stepped forward, letting his shadow fall into the room. She looked over, eyes lit with fire until…

"I'm sorry."

**Next Drabble : Insensitive**


	11. Insensitive for alinaandalion

**Drabble #11: Insensitive (100)**

**For alinaandalion - thanks for the multitude of reviews along my journey of writing!**

"_Maybe you might have some advice to give on how to be insensitive" – Jan Arden_

He'd never been known for his tact, never been one to blunt the blade rather than tell the absolute and straightforward truth. It was one of the things that made him Batman – unyielding and uncompromising. Maybe even insensitive.

It had always served him well and he'd seen no reason to change that philosophy, that way about him.

Until a certain Amazon Princess had come into his world in a firestorm of alien invaders and almost undeniable total annihilation.

In a decisive maneuver, he'd given her three reasons – brutally and honestly, logically and hard to dispute.

And meant none of them.

**Next Drabble : Baubles, Bangles, and Beads**


	12. Baubles Bangles & Beads 4 WonWomanDiana

**Drabble #12: Baubles, Bangles, and Beads (100)**

**Dedicated to WonWoman Diana - thanks for all the compliments and reviews! Glad I could make you smile!**

"_Baubles, bangles, bright shiny beads, sparkles, spangles, my heart will sing" - Kismet_

Glancing in the mirror, she tilted her head to make sure that nothing was out of place. It had been awhile since she'd had the chance to really dress up and she was enjoying the change of not wearing her uniform, but a flowing ball gown, cut high on the thigh.

Bruce liked her legs, something she'd come to discover one night when he'd found them so distracting on their joint Monitor Duty, they'd had to make use of the locked door.

If she'd known that bare feet and an ankle bracelet would break Bruce, she'd have bought them sooner.

**Next Drabble : Vamos a Bailar**

**If you're looking for a drabble dedicated to you, I just wanted to let you know they're coming! In fact, there's quite a few of these drabbles coming...Enjoy!**


	13. Vamos A Bailar for Poisoned Existence

**Drabble #13: Vamos a Bailar (100)**

**Dedicated to Poisoned Existence - Thanks for all the support and reviews!**

"_Vamos a bailar/Esta vida nueva" – Paola & Chiara_

He spied her across the room, the lost expression on her face playing havoc with his heart and his mind until finally he decided to enact a rescue – to save the princess from her faithful admirers, the questioning throng that surrounded her.

She looked a vision and he couldn't help but admire her full-figure, wrapped in a black evening gown, especially since it was the first time that he'd seen her in modern clothes and out of uniform.

His eyes couldn't help but be drawn to her as he made his way across the room.

"May I have this dance?"

**Next Drabble : Reasons Why **


	14. Reasons Why for Javaman

**Drabble #14: Reasons Why (100)**

**Dedicated to Javaman for the great review!**

"_Others have excuses/But I have my reasons why" – Nickel Creek_

It hadn't been the easiest thing he'd ever done, but he'd done it. He'd come up with what he decided were three solid reasons not to embark upon a relationship with Diana.

Granted, once he'd actually said them aloud to her, they hadn't sounded quite so solid, but still, they were said and there was no changing his mind.

And then, well, the entire situation with Circe had occurred and it had been revealed, proof positive, that he cared about Diana as more than just a friend.

And he'd realized that perhaps his reasoning was a little faulty after all.

**Next Drabble : I Should Tell You**


	15. I Should Tell You for BlizzardAngel

**Drabble #15: I Should Tell You (100)**

**Dedicated to Blizzard Angel and our mutual love of BMWW music videos!**

"_I have yet to begin, I should tell you" – Rent_

In a chair in the Monitor Womb, he sat staring down at the screen, watching the mission as it progressed. He watched intently as Diana worked alongside the brothers, Hawk and Dove, desperately trying to stem a civil war.

His eyes followed her every motion as she was flung backwards, her strength easily dismissed by the robot who continued its war path. In a movement only allowed by the fact that he knew that the Watchtower was empty, he traced the screen with a fingertip, tracing the smile that lit his days and haunted his nights.

"I should tell you…"

**Drabble : Fool **


	16. Fool for Kyoko Kasshu Minamino

**Drabble #16: Fool (100)**

**Dedicated to Kyoko Kasshu Minamino for the great reviews on Come Cryin!**

"_But I can't help it if I'm just a fool/Always having my heart set on you" – Shakira_

She stood in the doorway of the Monitor Womb, gazing at the back of the man that had somehow managed to capture her heart and mind, wondering what it would take to get him to change his mind about getting involved with one another.

Without even turning around, he asked, "Something I can do for you, Princess?"

A thousand answers settled in her mind, but she decided on only one, "Come to my room when you're done."

Letting herself smile softly as he spun around to say no, she added, winking boldly, "I've got something you might be interested in."

**Next Drabble : Masquerade**


	17. Masquerade for KiplingNori

**Drabble #17: Masquerade (100)**

**Dedicated to Kipling-Nori - can't wait to see what BMWW goodness you bring to us with your stories!**

"_Masquerade – hide your face so the world will never find you" – Phantom of the Opera_

Everyday she wondered if what went on around her was little more than a masquerade, a fantasy they were all promoting. They wore colorful costumes, some with capes, some with masks, and all were trying to hide some part of themselves from the others.

Well, no more, she decided, no more hiding. No shying away from anything.

Walking into the cafeteria, she spied Batman sitting at one of the tables in the corner, paperwork spread before him. And without hesitation, she strode forward, pulling him up from the seat and wrapping her arms around his neck in a passionate kiss.

**Next Drabble : What Kind of Man Would I Be**


	18. What Kind of Man Would I Be for El Varon

**Drabble #18: What Kind of Man Would I Be (100)**

**Dedicated to El Varon - thanks for being a faithful reviewer!**

"_And it seems like the harder I try, over and over, I'm right where I began, but you understand, oh, girl…" – Chicago_

Dawn was breaking over the skies of Gotham when he finally managed to call it a night, his body living on little more than caffeine and energy bars to get him through the night.

Bone tired, he emerged from the Batmobile and tossed the cowl to the floor, allowing himself to yawn as he wondered why every inmate in Arkham seemed to have chosen tonight to make good their escapes.

"Rough night?" called out a sultry voice from the shadows.

"I wouldn't mind a back rub," he answered with a leer before kissing the waiting lips of Diana of Themyscira.

**Next Drabble : If Everyone Cared**


	19. If Everyone Cared for Osellius

**Drabble #19: If Everyone Cared ****(100)**

**Dedicated to ****Osellius - more Nightwing for you! Glad you like my take on him!**

"_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride" - Nickelback_

He looked at the two of them, standing across the room talking to one another.

One, he thought smiling, the woman who had transformed his life and allowed him to find a love that didn't change the essential part of him that protected Gotham each night.

The other, he thought with pride, the adopted son that had made him open up his heart and realize that he wasn't the only one who had been through tragedy and sadness.

It had taken him a long time to let them truly share in his life. But, he mused, they were worth it.

**Next Drabble : Get Stoned **


	20. Get Stoned for Whigmus Lister

**Drabble #20: Get Stoned **

**Dedicated to Whigmus Lister for completing his first story! Congrats!**

"_Cause the sex is so much better when you're mad at me" – Hinder_

She walked into the training room in full temper, her face flushed with anger, her body shaking. She stopped when she saw her quarry fearlessly sparring with one of the droids, cape swirling around him with every parry and thrust.

Then, gathering herself, she charged in full steam, her anger growing when he glanced at her and immediately looked away, simply continuing his sparring session.

She took out the droid with one blow of her fist, sparks flashing as it hit the wall, but she didn't even notice, pulling him toward her and passionately kissing him, tongues dueling.

"Let's go."

**Next Drabble : Collide**


	21. Collide for LadyJaye1

**Drabble #21: Collide (100)**

**Dedicated to LadyJaye1 - thanks for the review!**

"_You're barely waking and I'm tangled up in you" – Howie Day_

He woke when the first stream of sunlight hit his face, immediately glancing over at the sleeping Amazon princess snuggled beside him. Her face was peaceful and he wondered if their nighttime activities had managed to work out all her anger.

He'd certainly tried his best, he thought with an inward leer, reaching over to stroke a petal soft cheek, pink from the pillow, before running his hand over her hair, tangling his fingers in the strands and tenderly smoothing them out, letting her hair flow along the pillows as he watched her, sleeping contentedly.

He'd never enjoyed mornings before.

He did now.

**Next Drabble : When Will I Be Loved**


	22. When Will I Be Loved for ButterflyV

**Drabble #22: When Will I Be Loved (100)**

**Dedicated to ButterflyV - thanks to the review on More Than Words and here's a little GA/BC for you!**

"_I been blue…When will I be loved?" – Linda Ronstadt_

Taking a tray from the pile, she glanced around the room, her eyes alighting on Green Arrow and Black Canary, yet another coupling that seemed to have emerged since the expansion of the Justice League.

They were smiling and laughing, Dinah's eyes lit with laughter and love, and she saw the same sentiment echoed in Ollie's eyes. The happiness that surrounded them was almost palpable and made her want to look away. But she couldn't. Her eyes were drawn to the connection between them, making her wish that she could convince a certain Bat that his mission didn't exclude happiness.

**Next Drabble : Hot Stuff **

**Just a little explanation for those of you who don't know what a drabble is (and I didn't for a long time either) - it's really just a short story of 100 words or as close to it as you can write it. That's what you'll see a number at the top - that's my word count. They're really fun to write and I hope that you're all enjoying them!**


	23. Hot Stuff for SSJO4 Mewtwo

**Drabble #23: Hot Stuff (100)**

**Dedicated to SSJO4 Mewtwo - thanks for finding the time to review and to keep up with my stories!**

"_How's about some hot stuff this evening?" – Donna Summers_

He strolled into the ballroom casually, tux pressed and clearly accentuating the muscular length of his body. Making his way around the room, he waited for some leech of a society female to find him, to cling to his arm as she chattered inanely at whatever topic managed to find its way into her pea of a brain.

Instead, he found himself waylaid by a beautiful brunette who smiled at him, asking, "May I have this dance?"

He found himself unsure of how to react as Princess Diana of Themyscira swept him onto the dance floor. And she knew it.

**Next Drabble : Slow Ride **


	24. Slow Ride for thealphamale

**Drabble #24: Slow Ride (100)**

**Dedicated to thealphamale - maybe one of these days I'll work myself over into the X-Men section of things!**

"_Slow ride, take it easy, slow ride, take it easy" – Foghat_

He pulled the Batmobile to a screeching halt when he saw a figure in the middle of the road, refusing to move aside.

He was even more surprised when the figure strolled casually, confidently over to the driver's side of the Batmobile and tapped lightly on his window.

Then he recognized the face.

"Leave my city, Princess," he growled through the closed window.

"I just wanted to see the car," she said, running a hand smoothly down the hood in a gesture that made him uncomfortably hard, his mind immediately leaping to the sexual implications of that movement.

"Get in."

**Next Drabble: 2 AM**

**Alright - I need some of you to help me out! I'm planning to do 40 drabbles, but there aren't reviewers to dedicate all of them to. (And I really want to!) If you want one, I'd love to hear what you think of this drabble series or of any others work I have going or have finished! Thanks!**


	25. 2AM for Blueeyeddreamer

**Drabble #25: 2 AM** **(100)**

**Dedicated to Blueeyeddreamer - thank you for calling me a fantastic writer! What a great compliment - it made my day!**

"_2 AM and she calls me cause I'm still awake" – Anna Nalick_

It had been a light night in Gotham – nothing but a few no-name criminals desperate to make a few bucks by robbing the bank, nothing that he couldn't handle; therefore earning him a night where he returned home early.

And when, as he made his way upstairs, his communicator buzzed, he suppressed a groan and answered harshly with nothing more than "What?"

"Batman, it's Diana," returned a lilting voice that he had recognized immediately and knew would haunt his dreams tonight, as she did every night they were apart.

"Yes, Princess?" he answered, less brusquely than before.

"My shift's over…"

**Next Drabble : Get Happy**


	26. Get Happy for Awen1923

**Drabble #26: Get Happy (100)**

**Dedicated to Awen1923 - thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate that you've taken such an interest in my work. **

"_Forget your troubles, c'mon, get happy! You better chase all your cares away" – Judy Garland_

She walked into the Monitor Womb after her mission was over, dirty, grimy, covered with sweat and soot, and yet, still just as lovely and fresh as ever. Without even looking at him, she asked if anything of importance had happened while she'd been out in the field.

And suddenly, as he was telling her about the perils the other members faced, he realized that he wanted to hold her, to pull her tight to him and kiss away her cares.

The thought scared him. But when she went to leave, he reached out, linking their fingers and squeezing gently.

**Next Drabble : Patience**


	27. Patience for Katla

**Drabble #27: Patience **

**Dedicated to Katla - Thank you for the amazing review on JMMMB!**

"_Said, woman, take it slow, It'll work itself out fine, all we need is just a little patience" – Guns N Roses_

They'd been dancing around things for months, flirting and fancying, but neither one ever actually made a move towards one another. She'd asked him once about wanting to be "down there", but as usual, the issue of a potential relationship between them had once again swept under the proverbial rug.

And she was sick of it, her patience at long last used up.

She stood straight up in the middle of the cafeteria, abandoning her seat and her empty tray and heading for the quarters he rarely used on the Watchtower.

She knocked.

He answered.

And her patience was rewarded.

**Next Drabble : I'm Trying**


	28. I'm Trying for Animal Lover93

**Drabble #28: I'm Trying (100)**

**Dedicated to Animal Lover93 - I'm so glad that you're enjoying JMMMB so far! Thank you for the great review!**

"_But all I can do is all I can do and I keep on trying…" – Trace Adkins_

He stood, a shadowy figure on the rooftops of Gotham, surveying the home that he'd taken it upon himself to protect thanks to a long-ago night of murder, of tragedy.

His cape swirled about him in the whipping wind; yet, he stood still, waiting for any sign of trouble in his city, knowing that it was up to him to protect it.

He would keep trying until his last breath.

And that would be a long time, she told herself, watching him from the night sky as he leapt into the air, keeping watch on the man holding her heart.

**Next Drabble : Movin' Out**


	29. I'm Movin' Out for ShadowedReflection

**Drabble #29: Movin' Out (100)**

**Dedicated to Shadowed Reflection - great job with your first story! I'm really enjoying it!**

"_That's what it's all about…I'm moving out!"" - Billy Joel_

She took one last glance around her room on the Watchtower, gazing sentimentally at the room that she had called home for so long now.

Years, in fact.

But today, she was moving out, packing her meager possessions and leaving the only home that she'd known in Man's World.

Her heart was tinged with sadness, even amongst the overwhelming happiness.

"Ready?" he asked, sliding a hand down her arm and she caught his hand in hers, linking their fingers as she smiled at him.

"Yes," she answered, shutting the door behind her as, hands clasped, they left for Wayne Manor.

**Next Drabble : The Boy Next Door**


	30. The Boy Next Door for Reese M

**Drabble #30: The Boy Next Door (100)**

**Dedicated to Reese M - Thank you for letting me know how much you enjoyed Come Cryin'!**

"_I just adore him, so I can't ignore him, the boy next door" – Judy Garland_

She sat in her room on the Watchtower, gazing without seeing at the stars that sparkled outside. Her mind was squarely focused on the room next to hers, the quarters of the hero known as the Batman.

She could hear nothing and yet, she knew that he was in there, taking a well deserved rest before his next shift on Monitor Duty. Longing to walk over, she instead stayed where she was, seated on her bed, letting her mind drift and dream as she looked at the stars, wishing and wanting.

And then she heard a knock on the door.

**Next Drabble : Lady In Red**


	31. Lady in Red for Bright Nova

**Drabble #31: Lady in Red (100)**

**Dedicated to Bright Nova - Thanks, 3.0!**

"_Lady in Red, is dancing with me, cheek to cheek…" – Chris DeBurgh_

The curtains were open, with the moon and starlight streaming through, falling lightly on the two lovers, dancing softly to music that could only be heard by their ears. They glided across the carpet, swaying, her red dress floating around her knees, held up by two straps before dipping low in the back, revealing smooth skin that begged for his touch.

He let his hand slowly slide up her back, heating the skin that had been cooled by the night air from the open balcony doors. And then he whispered in her ear, "Does this count as taking you dancing?"

**Next Drabble : Stay **


	32. Stay for Javaman

**Drabble #32: Stay (100)**

**Dedicated to Javaman - Thanks for the great review!**

"_And you say, Stay," – Lisa Loeb_

She tiptoed to the bathroom, naked and flushed in the early morning light, hoping that he wouldn't realize that she had left the bed, that he was alone beneath the covers.

He needed the sleep, she mused, climbing into the shower.

She should have known better.

Under the rain of water droplets in the shower, amidst the steam and heat of the water, she found herself against a naked body, one that had kept her rather active the night before, heated and hot and utterly wanton, one already bringing her to that fevered pitch once again.

Then he whispered, "Stay."

**Next Drabble : Don't Stop Til You Get Enough**


	33. Don't Stop Til You Get Enough for Monito

**Drabble #33: Don't Stop Til You Get Enough (100)**

**Dedicated to Monito - I hope this one makes you smile too!**

"_I'm melting like hot candle wax" – Michael Jackson_

He kissed her neck, enjoying her soft moan and the way that she seemed to melt in his arms. No matter that they'd been in this position thousands of times now, each time seemed new and just as hot and sexy as the first.

He nipped lightly before leaning back to admire his handiwork, the sheen of sweat that ran down her porcelain skin and the wild look in her eyes as their gazes met, hot and heavy, across the silk sheets.

Softly, he kissed her, their pulses pounding, echoing in the room as they came together in the night.

**Next Drabble : Toy Soldiers**


	34. Toy Soldiers for acethebatdog2039

**Drabble #34: Toy Soldier (100)**

**Dedicated to acethebatdog2039- Here's another drabble, just for you! Hope you enjoy it too! Feel better!**

"_Step by step, heart to heart, we all fall down, like toy soldiers" – Martika_

Sometimes it seemed like the entire Justice League had managed to pair off, finding someone else that complemented them and made their heart light, loved.

She'd found hers, and while he returned the feelings, he apparently wasn't ready to take the risk of loving her back. Instead, he gave her excuses – and then turned around and gave her reasons.

Perhaps it was time to look elsewhere, to hope that the ache in her heart would heal if she moved on.

And then, she felt a presence behind her, looked up into his smile, and fell in love all over again.

**Next Drabble : Tell Me Baby **


	35. Tell Me Baby for oneredneckgoddess

**Drabble #35: Tell Me Baby (100)**

**Dedicated to oneredneckgoddess - this one's for you!**

"_Tell me, baby, what's your story? Where you come from and where you wanna go this time?" – Red Hot Chili Peppers_

"I am Diana, Princess of the Amazons," she told them, her face set in lines of quiet seriousness, an echo of their situation. While he took in everything around him, some part of him was focused on her, on the beauty of the face and form, of the fact that she had abandoned her home and come to help.

There was something about her that said that she was different, whether it was her regality or the quiet dignity that infused everything about her. Something said she would make a difference.

He simply hadn't known it would be to him.

**Next Drabble : I Love This Bar **


	36. I Love This Bar for Capt Incredible

**Drabble #36: I Love This Bar (100)**

**Dedicated to Capt. Incredible - thanks for the review! Glad you're enjoying my work!**

"_I love this bar; it's my kinda place, just walkin' through the front door puts a big smile on my face" – Toby Keith_

She was never listening to Shayera again, that much she had already decided upon. Walking into the bar, she'd immediately been overcome by the music, the sounds, the very loudness of it all. Still, it looked like fun.

Now, sitting at the table, her stomach bubbling and her head whirling, she was rethinking her earlier conclusion. This was, in fact, not fun at all.

She supposed, in between lurching breaths, that she just didn't handle her alcohol the way that Shayera did.

Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she looked up and into a familiar face. "Need some help, Princess?"

**Next Drabble : Time Warp**


	37. Time Warp for NationChild

**Drabble #37: Time Warp (100)**

**Dedicated to NationChild - Thanks for the review!**

"_Put your hands on your hips/And bend your knees in time/it's the pelvis thrust that really drives you insane" – Rocky Horror Picture Show_

From his viewpoint on the deck above, Ollie watched, smiling with satisfaction as the women of the Justice League moved in time to the music, kicking and punching along with the aerobics video someone had dragged in.

Idly, he wondered if he could get a DVD of this. He turned, heading for the Monitor Womb, only to see Batman stopped mid-stride, staring down at the scene below.

"Nice. Huh, Bats?"

Batman couldn't answer, could only stare as Diana moved with the beat, her hips and pelvis gyrating, his tongue suddenly lost in his throat. Nice didn't begin to describe it.Ne

**Next Drabble : Lost Without U **


	38. Lost Without U for 2MindsMake1

**Drabble #38: Lost Without U (100)**

**Dedicated to 2MindsMake1 - my AU Self and her Spanish self! Hehe.**

"_I just love 2 hear u say it/It makes a man feel good baby" – Robin Thicke_

As he woke, he could hear her voice whispering it over and over again, "I love you." He could feel the trail of soft kisses that was laid each time the statement was uttered and even though some part of him wished for the sleep, the rest of him railed against it, finally opening his eyes and staring into the blue gaze that only Diana possessed.

"Good morning, Bruce," she whispered, leaning over and kissing his lips softly, a morning greeting that he had come to love and appreciate. Smiling, he pulled her closer, enjoying the morning and the moment.

**Next Drabble : The World Will Know **


	39. The World Will Know

**Drabble #39: The World Will Know (100) **

"_That the things we do today may be tomorrow's news" – Newsies_

Sitting down to his usual breakfast of toast and coffee, he glanced at the headlines strewn across the table, each one a variation on the main theme.

He'd know that this would happen. He'd known and yet had somewhere along the line decided that the risk was worth it and that the reward would be worth it in the end.

He idly picked one up, taking in the grainy black and white picture of himself and Diana at a recent society function that dominated the front page just below the headline that read:

BILLIONAIRE BRUCE WAYNE TO WED WONDER WOMAN.

**Next and Last Drabble : White Wedding **


	40. White Wedding

**And here's the end. Praise Hera, right? I think I might try some short stories next - a week in the life of the League and BMWW. If you have any good suggestions for songs that have days of the week in them, I'd love to know! I have a list, but some are only...okay. Help!**

**Drabble #40: White Wedding (100)**

"_It's a nice day for a white wedding" – Billy Idol_

He stood, watching over those who had come today, smelling the hint of flowers and spring that perfumed the air around them as he fought to keep his knees from buckling and the nerves from his eyes. Behind him, he felt the presence of his son, felt the hand clasp his shoulder, and he turned to see Dick smiling at him, that same boyish grin that had found its way into his home so many years before.

"Ready, old man?" Dick asked and Bruce couldn't even summon a scowl.

His attention was focused on the vision coming toward him: Diana.

**Thanks to all of you who have reviewed - MWAH! And if I've forgotten anyone, I'm so sorry!**


	41. AUTHOR NOTE CRY FOR HELP!

Author's Note:

I'm thinking about doing a series of drabbles centering around the League, probably focusing more on the original League, but also adding a few about the JLU members as well. Anyway, I'd love to hear some scenarios, some song lyrics and titles, and other suggestions! Thanks in advance!

-Heidi, alittlesummerwine


End file.
